Hope In Candy Canes
by InspirationalWriter
Summary: Naruto hasn't seen his friends face to face in a few years since they moved away, but then he runs into his best friends girlfriend. Watch the sparks fly! AU One-Shot.


Naruto walked through the crowded streets of his hometown, Konoha. It was a big city and was always bustling with people from all around the world. It was a very safe place and there were rarely and robberies or rapes of any kind. Everyone was able to get a whiff of fresh air at late hours if they needed to. Right now, Konoha had many more people walking the streets because of the holidays. Everyone rushed around for the perfect gift, to play in the snow, and just have a good time. Everyone but Naruto. He had few friends and the only friends he had, had moved out of the country to lead a new life. Sure he kept in touch with them via internet but it wasn't the same as face to face conversations. Naruto was trapped in his thoughts when he collided with someone. There were many candy canes that shot out from the person he had bumped and noticed the small girl had a bundle of candy canes in her arms.

"Sorry!" Naruto quickly apologized and tried to avoid peoples shoes as they walked without stopping. Naruto cautiously yet quickly grabbed as many candy canes as he could find without getting his hand flattened and then handed them back to the girl. That was when Naruto got a good look of the girl. Pale eyes that could easily be mistaken for a blind person, short cropped hair with cute bangs and a red Santa hat, pale skin that could easily be mistaken for paper, and to top it off, a cute little Miss Santa dress. Hinata! His friends girlfriend! Kiba's to be exact. For some unknown reason, he didn't really like the sound of that. "Wait... You're... Chouji, right?" Naruto felt like he had just been punched in the face and then had an arrow pummel into his side. I... I'm not that fat am I?! He cried silent anime tears and then cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm Naruto." Hinata quickly bowed her head low and apologized like it was the only 2 words she knew. "Its fine! I was actually putting on some weight!" Hinata looked up and Naruto looked down and they locked eyes for about 3 seconds before laughing like idiots. Finally, they gathered the candy canes together and both stood up. "Here, lets go to the park." Naruto said, moving in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be better to go with the flow of the crowd?" Hinata asked, about to head in the other direction. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along, despite her protest. "Look, sometimes its better to go in the opposite direction." By now, they were in the park. Naruto motioned Hinata to sit on the bench with him. "Why?" Hinata asked. Naruto arched his brow. "Why, what?" Hinata stared in front of her before replying. "Why is it better to in the opposite direction?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Because then you can find hope. When you go in the same direction, you lose hope." Hinata looked at him thoughtfully. "How do you know?" Naruto had a faraway look in his eyes, as if recalling something from the past. "Because, when I walk with the crowd, they put me down and make me lose hope, when I walk with you, it makes me gain hope." Hinata still wasn't done with her questioning. "Hope for what?" Naruto turned to look at her, as did Hinata and then softly whispered, "Hope that we could be something more." There was a small space in between the two and Hinata smiled. "I hope that you catch me, because I'm already falling." With that, the distance between them closed and the two shared a kiss filled with only love and gentleness. They closed off the kiss once they were out of breath. "You taste better than candy canes." Naruto grinned as Hinata smirked and pulled out a candy cane from her bag. "I couldn't say the same for you." Then popped it into Naruto's mouth. "Hey!"

Naruto found out that Kiba and Hinata hadn't worked out and had a mini party. They became a couple shortly afterwards and expressed their love through quotes. The one they relate to the most is, "I know I am not your first love. but I hope I will be your last love." They also used lots of hope in their relationship. And their love lasted forever, never leaving them.

[A/N: Just a little Christmas thing, even though its way after, (I exaggerate) pretty cheesey, I don't really like it but I don't like Mistletoe stories because those are so original. -Sarcasm. :3 My second NaruHina! Woop! c:]


End file.
